O Despertar de um Pesadelo
by Zayane
Summary: Sinopse: Nunca pensei que fosse real, não parecia. O pior dos meus sonhos se tornou realidade, só agora despertei. Nunca fui desnecessária, nunca, até agora...


**O despertar de um pesadelo**

**Sinopse:** _Nunca pensei que fosse real, não parecia. O pior dos meus sonhos se tornou realidade, só agora despertei. Nunca fui desnecessária, nunca, até agora..._

Todos falavam, e eu não acreditava, como todas caiam no mesmo truque?

Era uma pergunta vaga e com resposta indefinida até poucos dias atrás. O que eu, Sakabu no Temari, não imaginava é que saberia a resposta dessa forma...

Com um clima estável, não muito quente, nem muito frio. Era assim que Suna acordara naquela manhã de primavera. Naquele instante acordava, bem diferente daquele clima, uma kunoichi de nome Sabaku no Temari após um terrível pesadelo. Só que ela não se importou com aquilo, pensou somente que seria ansiedade pois substituiria Gaara que tirou férias de lua-de-mel com sua esposa Ino. Seu pesadelo não era nada, comparado com a missão de substituir o Kazekage. Além disso ela era responsável pelos assuntos femininos de sua aldeia, uma das coisas que ela mais gostava de fazer.

Nos últimos meses ocorreram alguns casos muito sérios com as mulheres de sua aldeia. E como defensora dos direitos femininos, era responsabilidade de Temari acabar com essa situação.

Todos os casos eram muito parecidos. E todos levavam a um mesmo shinobi, conhecido como "o conquistador". Este era Nara Shikamaru, um shinobi de Konoha que controlava as sombras e as cabeças das mulheres. Estrategista, sádico e cínico, três maneiras de descrevê-lo. Mulher para ele era um instrumento, de prazer e de tortura. Ele só queria levá-las para a cama e nada a mais, sua fama corria por todas as aldeias. Temari queria apenas saber: Como todas caem no mesmo truque?

- É meu dever, como defensora dos direitos femininos, honrar o nome dessas garotas, vítimas desse cara. Como é mesmo o nome dele? – perguntou Temari um pouco preocupada

- O nome dele é Nara Shikamaru de Konoha – respondeu Kankuro

- Eu preciso ir a Konoha, eu tenho que ter uma conversinha com esse Nara...

- Mas Temari, nas mãos de quem ficará Suna com nosso irmão viajando?

- Confio em você Kankuro, confio nas suas hábeis mãos...

Após conversar com seu irmão na sala do Kazekage ela se retirou, indo até sua casa para arrumar sua mochila pois logo mais à noite estaria a caminho de Konoha...

O dia estava terminando e o sol se pondo para dar lugar a uma noite estrelada e enluarada. Temari com suas coisas em sua mochila partindo em direção à aldeia da Folha esperava que pela manhã resolvesse toda a situação e a essa hora do próximo dia já estaria, novamente, em Suna...

- Devo chegar lá pela manhã, vou procurar pela Hokage e perguntar sobre o paradeiro do Nara...

Perto das 5 da manhã, Temari, já bem perto de Konoha pára para descansar e senta para admirar a paisagem, perto dali treinava um shinobi, mas quando este percebe a presença da garota resolvesse parar e conhecer quem era...

- Quem seria essa garota tão linda e cansada que eu vejo aqui, perto de Konoha? – olhando em seus olhos

- Uma forasteira e justiceira. Suna. – se levantando

- Qual seria o nome para tal preciosidade? – chegando muito perto dela

As palavras saltavam da boca daquele shinobi, como as asas dos pássaros no céu. Ele tinha sempre as palavras certas a dizer, o que toda mulher gostaria de ouvir...

- Sabaku no Temari. – se afastando e pensando na sua missão.

- Você é a irmã do Kazekage. Fazendo o que em Konoha, uma hora dessa da manhã?

- Preciso falar com um criminoso. E agora tenho que falar com a Tsunade. Ela me dará pistas sobre seu paradeiro...

- Te desejo sorte, gata. Qualquer coisa é só me procurar.

Ela já havia saído quando ele disse as ultimas palavras. O que ela não sabia é que estava falando com o inimigo.

Ao cruzar os portões de Konoha ela parou e se perguntou:

- Quem seria aquele cara? Ele perguntou qual era o meu nome e não me disse o seu...

Naquele instante seu pesadelo lhe veio a cabeça.

FLASH BACK ON

- Temari, Temari, não precisamos de você, não é mais necessária...

- Como? O que eu fiz?

- Simplesmente não é o suficiente, nunca foi e nunca será...

FLASH BACK OFF

- Será que aquele cara tem alguma coisa haver com meu pesadelo?

Ela continuou andando tentando esquecer, até chegar à sala da Hokage, Tsunade- sama, Temari entra e simplesmente começa a falar:

- Tsunade, eu queria saber o paradeiro do Nara, Nara Shikamaru.

- Isso tudo é pela fama do Nara?

- Eu mandarei Sarutobi Asuma buscá-lo.

- Certo. Esperarei aqui.

Não demorou- se muito tempo, e Nara Shikamaru estava na sala da Godaime. Ele entra e a Hokage o apresenta:

- Temari, este é Nara Shikamaru, o ninja das sombras, é com ele que você quer falar certo?

- Nós nos conhecemos hoje de manhã, e ele é o criminoso que eu estava procurando.

- Que crime eu cometi? Eu sou um ninja patife e não sabia é?

- Se for para vocês brigarem é melhor irem para fora da minha sala.

- Ok. Talvez nós não precisemos brigar... – um sorriso maroto tomou conta de seu rosto

Dizendo isso Shikamaru seguiu Temari pelas ruas de Konoha.

- Então por que você não me responde qual foi o crime que cometi.

- E você ainda me pergunta. E todas as mulheres da minha e de outras aldeias?

- Ah, é por isso. Elas não serviam para mim...

- E como todas caiam no mesmo truque?

- Não tem truque. Elas simplesmente não eram suficientes para mim. Mas você, você é diferente.

Ela não deveria, e também não queria cair na conversa dele...

- O que eu tenho de diferente?

- Você não veio aqui tentando me conquistar, como todas, você veio aqui tentando me entender...

- E isso lhe impressiona?

- Muito...

Como um bom conquistador, conseguiu amansar e domar a fera e conquistar mais um para sua lista. Era um beijo feroz, cheio de malícia de segundas intenções...

Eles passaram uma longa noite de amor. Ela tentando entendê-lo e ele procurando o que faltava. Os segundos eram irresistíveis e passava rápido demais, o fim era inevitável.

Quando ela voltou a si estava sozinha, num quarto vazio, vermelho e todo espelhado, nua. Voltando a realidade ela percebeu onde estava e com quem esteve na noite passada. Sentou-se na cama ainda desnorteada pensando que o que ocorrera foi apenas continuação de seu pesadelo. Ela teve sua resposta, como não imaginava.

Quando olhou para a mesa de cabeceira, percebeu um pedaço de papel dobrado. Era um bilhete. Ainda pensando que podia estar em seu pesadelo, esfregou os olhos e confirmou que era um bilhete, com uma letra torta e irregular este dizia:

"_Obrigado Temari-chan_

_Mas não necessito_

_Dos seus serviços,_

_Eles não me são suficientes"_

**FIM**


End file.
